


Drifting Round and Round

by ralsbecket



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Double Drabble, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Missing Scene, Pepper gives it to him, Song: Astronaut (Simple Plan), Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket
Summary: Bucky Barnes Bingo (Round 2) - K3: Missing SceneTony Stark Bingo (Mark IV) - K1: Image - Proof That Tony Stark Has a Heart-Bucky watched as the wreath of flowers that held the Arc Reactor in it so delicately drifted further into the water.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Pepper Potts
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085546
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Drifting Round and Round

**Author's Note:**

> “Can anybody hear me?  
> Or am I talking to myself?  
> My mind is running empty  
> In this search for someone else  
> Who doesn't look right through me  
> It's all just static in my head”  
> \- Simple Plan, _Astronaut_
> 
>   
> A/N: Slipping in my one and only fill for BBB before the end of the round, and also posting my first fill for TSB (and 2021)!! Happy new year, everyone~
> 
> I don't usually do drabbles (often, I toe the line on 'one-shots' lol) but this one just fit well. This scene absolutely happened and you cannot convince me otherwise TT^TT 
> 
> [Check out my linktree for tumblr, discord, and other socials!](https://linktr.ee/ralsbecket)

Bucky almost didn’t show up. Why would he? They’d been more enemies than acquaintances. Besides the battle, the last time he saw Tony was in Siberia two years – _seven_ years ago.

Bucky was nothing to him but the monster who had… crossed off his parents. _His mom_. He would carry that with him always, and just like everything else, he’d never forgive himself for it.

It confused Bucky to learn that Tony _did_. Forgive him, that is. That’s what Steve had said. Regardless, it was enough to push him to go to that lakeside cabin, wearing only dark wash jeans and a leather jacket in such short notice.

At first, he felt so out of place that he nearly booked it back to the car. The pressure of Sam’s hand on his shoulder was the only thing that kept him there. Bucky watched as the wreath of flowers that held the Arc Reactor in it so delicately drifted further into the water.

His gaze met Pepper’s when she straightened, and she held it steadily as she approached. Bucky kept himself from flinching when she pulled him into an embrace.

“He didn’t hate you.”

Bucky cried, relief flooding into his bones.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: ~~Sorry for the long note for the bingo info lol~~
> 
> Title: Drifting Round and Round  
> TSB Card: #4056  
> TSB Square: K1 - [Proof That Tony Stark Has a Heart](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/00/79/f3/0079f3216240dd82985f1e7bea1ad9c9.jpg)  
> Ship: N/A  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: N/A  
> Summary: Bucky watched as the wreath of flowers that held the Arc Reactor in it so delicately drifted further into the water.  
> For the [Tony Stark Bingo](https://tonystarkbingo.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> Title: Drifting Round and Round  
> Collaborator: ralsbecket  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473135  
> BBB Square: K3 - Missing Scene  
> Ship: N/A  
> Rating: G  
> Major Tags: Endgame Fix-it of Sorts, Missing Scene, Tony Stark has a heart, Bucky Barnes needs a hug  
> Summary: Bucky watched as the wreath of flowers that held the Arc Reactor in it so delicately drifted further into the water.  
> Word Count: 200


End file.
